


24

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Series: 30 day challenge - Yogs [15]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid





	

Five cannon blasts while she was on watch. Over half of the completion wiped out in a single incident, leaving only the four of them left. With a stunning, victorious smile the girl crawled down the tree, moving fluidly as water through the entwining vines and branches. In the dead of night, Nano snuck back into camp, grabbing the gun she’d been gifted by a sponsor.

She killed Xephos first, a single thrust through the heart with his own sword, meticulously sharpened last night by the very same boy. He went quickly, a few weak, gasping breaths and then silence.

Next was Lalna. The boy that had came with her from her district. The last link she had to home, but his death would help get her back there, so the voices justified. To his credit, he didn’t go quietly, instead screaming and choking on his own blood. Nano just laughed in his face, kicking him in the ribs to speed the process up slightly.

She turned to the final member of her party, leveling the gun and the final bullet at Lomadia. The poor girl had woken up to seeing Lalna’s death and was making the mistake of reaching for her bow.

-

The Nano before her was completely different from the one she’d first met in the training center. The tiny girl had arrived, youngest of the tributes but quickly gaining audience support with her quirky demeanor and infectious giggles.

It’d been common sense to ally up with someone so popular with sponsors. With her own knowledge of plants, Lom had wormed her way in quickly with her, only a year older than her and dragging a techie in, just in case. She’d gotten Lalna in too, working on the basis he’d be the bait and sacrifice if they needed one.

It had all changed in the area. Within the first few hours a wasp stung Nano and a purple venom coursed through her veins, changing her personality bit by bit until only a glimpse of the optimistic child remained.

Smiling shakily up at the child, praying there was even the smallest amount of mercy left in her, Lomadia gave up.

-

The whole world seemed to hold its breath at indecision flickered across Nano’s face, suddenly swallowed up with indifference as the purple venom finally reached her brain after days of spreading. With barely a flinch, she let the bullet fly.

A single, and final cannon blast echoed out.

Game over.


End file.
